The Simple Things
by LitJunkie
Summary: Jess' story before and through the move to SH.
1. Simple Things

The Simple Things  
  
Summary: Jess's story, before and through the transfer to SH.  
A/N I know that I keep on starting new stories, but I just have to try this one. I have a good feeling about it. ;D   
  
Chapter 1 – My Name Is  
  
My name is Jess Mariano. NY native.  
My dad left almost two years ago. Mom used to say that it wasn't my fault, but I know she blames me anyway.  
I can see it in the way she looks at me.   
  
  
She started drinking heavier than ever. A few nights ago, when I finally came home, I found her in the living room, totally out. She smelled like really bad, cheap tequila, and I know about distinguishing cheap tequila. Her hair was all cluttered. She was lying on the floor, bathing in a puddle of her own vomit, but somehow, although she was hitting rock bottom at that moment, she had a peaceful expression covering her features, almost an innocent expression, a tiny childlike smile spread on her face.   
  
  
This has been the only time I saw her smile since he left, coming to think about it, even long before he did.  
  
  
I wasn't a decorous boy myself too. I never was, not even when my father was still around. I have always been one to test boundaries, always swaying on the thin line between being a naughty boy to a youth delinquent.  
  
  
When things got too hectic, I had to find a hideaway.  
  
  
My escape was in my books, where normal people lived normal lives, or at least interesting if not normal. They had feelings and dreams and hopes, and on frequent occasions, the ending was for their liking. Lucky them.   
  
  
I, on the other hand, was ready to try anything in order to feel alive.   
  
  
I began to live for the sake of the simple things, the little thrills, I was taught not to develop any kind of high expectations for myself.  
  
  
Love.  
I never thought about Love anymore. After all those years of being uncared, untouched, by my own parents, there was no chance in the world I'd have that.   
Or so I thought.  
  
  
The adrenalin rush gave that to me. The danger, those moments of fear, when I feel the hair on my hands stand, my heart beats rapidly and there's this excitement in the air, all those made me happy, 'cause I knew I was alive. My mother surly never tried to remind me of that. In fact, I believe she'd be relieved if I wouldn't have been.   
  
  
  
Well, I guess I finally crossed that thin line tonight. Sitting here, in a dark, damp cell.  
  
  
Mom won't be laughing now either.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Simple Things" By ALL  
  
father left home when you turned 14. took the best, left the rest for the simple things. The simple things come easy when you've been used. tried every drug in the neighborhood. but nothing can change your mind about the simple things. the simple things come easy when you've been abused. life is cheap, money's free, these are what we call the simple things, desperate now, gun to your mouth, is death worse than life when you live for the simple things? the simple things come easy when you've no choice, it smells outside from the atomic tide, and you have no money and nowhere to hide. The simple things come easy when you've no voice. The simple things come easy, when the good things in life aren't free. I will try to protect you from within myself. let the simple things run their course. I can't trust my family and friends. its all around, they all want the simple things. the simple things come easy, if you believe. I'll draw my lines, choose my defense. When it all comes down they'll kill for the simple things. the simple things come easy if you concede. 


	2. Casual Girl

The Simple Things  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the great lyrics  
Summary: Jess's story, before and through the transfer to SH.  
A/N On every chapter there's going to be a song by "ALL" which I find to have interesting lyrics ;D   
  
  
Chapter 2 – Casual Girl  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
I met her one night, on one of my walks around Washington square park. It's not very common, meeting a girl like her that late at night, alone in the middle of the park. I guess she looked a little lost.   
Guess I did too. After all, I was running away from dealing with my drunk mother and her new drunken boyfriend.  
  
  
When we first looked at each other, when our eyes met, a look of understanding was exchanged between us.  
  
  
Life sucks. We both knew it.   
  
  
We became lovers that night, there, in the park on a green bench. It was desperate, the need for warmth we've both had. There were no questions asked. Just a deep, basic need to feel, be comforted for our miserable existence.   
  
To fill our nothingness.  
  
  
We used to meet there in the park almost every night. Sitting and dreaming together about being normal.  
  
  
I'm usually a very guarded person. I have my walls. But with her, my guard gradually melted. Maybe it was the similarity between us, our fucked up lives, I don't know.  
  
  
I began to lose my defenses and that was my biggest mistake. The beginning of the end of me. 'Cause it gave her control over me. Over my heart.  
  
  
One night, one of my 'friends' told me about a party he was having. His parents went away for the weekend. It was gonna be a real chance to have some fun for a change.   
  
  
I asked her to come with me, but she didn't want to join. Said it wasn't her 'thing', She's not a people's person. Like I was...  
  
  
So I went alone, willing to get smashed and have a good time.   
  
  
That was the last time I ever saw her. She just vanished, disappeared.  
  
  
I asked around, tried to trace her down for a while, but it was a dead end effort. Deep down, I knew I'll never see her again. I just didn't want to think about what might have caused her disappearance.  
  
  
I tried to go back to my old routine, wandering around the park alone at nights, reading my books on my green bench. But it just didn't seem to work for me anymore. It lost its comforting effect. I've missed her. I opened my heart to get hurt.  
  
And I was alone again.  
  
  
I had to find a way to blur the pain, a way to forget. Then I met him.   
  
  
Adrian.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Casual Girl" By ALL  
  
casual girl. everything is matter of fact to you. casual girl. I know its after the fact for me. I don't know where you've been but you give in too easily. and it hurts me so to know your a casual girl. I thought that you were trying to please me, now I know that you were just easy. what am I supposed to do? I'm already in love with you and its too late to put you down. casual girl. everything is a matter of fact to you. casual girl. everything is after the fact for me. I don't know what you've done. don't think I'm just out for fun. because i don't feel that way about you. casual girl I really love you. usual, casual, typical, actual girl. 


	3. Auto Wreck

The Simple Things  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the great lyrics  
Summary: Jess's story, before and through the transfer to SH.  
A/N On every chapter there's going to be a song by "ALL" which the chapter is kinda based on ;D   
  
Thank you all my great reviewers!!!  
  
ILoveJess – I have a problem with my explorer so I can't review/respond until I'll format it again, but I just had to thank you for your wonderful reviews, just so you know, I sat last night to write this chapter just in order to thank you so much. You really gave me a lot of motivation to write more. I've read some of you're work and I especially liked 'The dance' and 'No regrets' I'm going to read the others tomorrow after I'll finish this chapter. (It's already 4:00am here) I hope you'll like this one too it's definitely dedicated to you!! ;D  
  
  
Chapter 3 – Auto Wreck  
  
  
Adrian.  
  
  
You know how it is, when you're most vulnerable the wrong kinds of people seem to smell it.   
  
  
They're pro's. Know your weak points and use them all against you.   
  
  
Adrian was a Pro. He played me like matter.   
  
  
He found me, on the green bench, sitting, gazing, lost.  
  
  
He offered me what I needed most then. A distraction.   
  
  
And in return I did things for him. As long as I had a diversion, my conscious didn't bother me. The most important thing was that I didn't feel this great void anymore. Nothing else counted. It's not like I had a future or a family, or my heart to risk.  
  
  
I had nothing. Nobody.  
  
  
At first he wasn't very demanding, a little deal here a little delivery there.  
But I was a quick learner and I've always had good instincts. Soon enough I became his best boy, his little star.   
  
  
In return I got not just the easy money, or the 'respect', I also had that spark back, the thrill revived me, made me feel alive. If not love, I'll compromise on fear, excitement.   
  
  
I myself never did drugs though, I might have not had a lot to live for, but I needed my mind to stay lucid. I knew if I'll do drugs, I'm signing my own death sentence and I might have been self destructive, but I was never suicidal.   
  
  
I had my limits set to conventional cigarettes and I always made sure I didn't drink that last 'knock out' drink, didn't want to look like my beloved mother. Maybe she did set an example to me... How I didn't want to end up.  
  
  
As the time passed, Adrian became more demanding. He saw my 'potential' and decided I was worth investing in. So he began to teach me.  
  
  
The things he showed me. It was too easy. That kind of lifestyle.   
  
  
I was playing the big kids' sandbox now.   
  
  
Going downhill.   
  
  
I needed someone to say 'no' to me.   
  
  
I needed someone to stop me. Because I knew that I wouldn't stop it by myself.   
And if it wasn't about to happen quickly, I was doomed. Gone.   
  
  
Every person it seems, needs to have some limits to guide themselves through life.   
  
  
My limits were not enough to hold me a live for much longer. I was vaguely aware of it.  
  
  
Maybe that was the reason I got caught. 'Cause when I think about it, I was too good at my 'chores' to just accidentally be caught.   
  
  
I was damn good at it.   
  
  
I had to get caught. If I wanted to live.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Auto Wreck" By ALL  
  
Where you going?  
Do you even care?  
Driven to distraction  
Drives you to despair  
You just spin your wheels  
I recognize the panic  
That your confidence conceals  
  
It's your life  
You decide  
You're in control  
Enjoy the ride  
I hope when you begin to slide  
That you know how to stop in time  
  
Heading for a head on  
Can't you see the signs?  
You can't even see the road  
Just the little white lines  
The needle rides on empty  
You exhale the exhaust  
You smile and nod your head and tell me  
That you're sure you're not lost  
  
Asleep at the wheel, open your eyes  
This is for real, this is your life  
Fast as hell isn't to fast to die  
  
Drive on by  
Riding high  
It's an easy life  
Kiss it goodbye 


	4. Copping Z's

The Simple Things  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the great lyrics  
Summary: Jess's story, before and through the transfer to SH.  
A/N On every chapter there's going to be a song by "ALL"   
;D   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 – Copping Z's   
  
  
Another Tuesday evening. I was on my way to the corner, meeting with one of Adrian's 'business associates'.  
  
  
The transaction went as planned, packages were exchanged confidentially, another deal was sealed. Nothing special, extraordinary. I could hear a siren from afar, but my heart beat didn't quicken this time, I was already experienced enough to tell it was too far away.   
  
  
It became my daily routine.  
  
  
School was no consideration any more. I ditched almost on a daily basis. Really, I only showed my face there when an important deal was needed to be executed. Adrian counted only on me, when it came to the big deals, nowadays. And that confidence he had in me somehow covered for the lack of thrill, which I lost as the fear and excitement were replaced with tiresome monotony.   
  
  
I used to sleep almost 'till noon, that way I didn't have to come across my mostly drunken mother. Then I'd meet the guys at Eddie's, the quaint diner at the end of the block.   
  
  
Eddie was a decent guy. He liked me for some reason, don't know why. Always made sure I ate enough, said I was too skinny. I guess he treated me grandpa-like, not that I knew about grandpas, but I've read about them...   
  
  
Afternoon's somehow passed, we'd hang out by the diner some more, or just walk around aimlessly, terrorizing the neighborhood.  
Sometimes I just found a quiet corner and read some, drifted into my own fairy-tale worlds. That was my only escape. For a few hours I imagined myself to be the hero of my recent book.  
  
  
There were girls too. Lots of them. For some odd reason, they adored me. I know I'm not ugly, however I never thought myself to be attractive, but somehow they were drawn to me as mosquitoes to the electric glow the trap makes.  
  
  
None of them made me forget her. They were only a way to pass time, temporary distractions. I never really talked with any of them, not the way I used to with her. They weren't interested in talking too.   
  
  
At nights, then all the action took place. At night I was the king, I had power. I was Adrian's number one.  
  
  
But later at night, just before dawn came up, when I lay on my bed, waiting for sleep to take me, then I had time to think about it all, and the only conclusion I ended up with every single night was that life suck, my life suck.   
  
  
  
I had to get caught, if I wanted to live.   
  
  
  
It was no unusual day. Same worn routine.   
  
I knew the siren was too close this time, but for some reason, I didn't run away. I just stood there, waiting. I needed to get caught, deep down I acknowledged that fact, my subconscious held me frozen in place.   
  
  
The cops took me into the police car. I was a little out. I can remember the sirens, wailing loudly around me. Too close. Just like in the movies, they lowered my head so it won't bump into the car. I vaguely heard them reading 'my rights', it was surreal. I finally got to be the hero in the story, only I wasn't the good guy and it wasn't a happy ending.  
  
  
They took me to a police station, I was moved from place to place, asked to do things. Then I heard the heavy metal door open. Then it closed. I was sitting in a dark, damp cell.   
  
  
But in a bizarre way, it felt better.   
  
  
I was saving myself.   
  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Copping Z's"  
  
I get up in the morning  
But mostly in the afternoon  
The sun gets up too early  
The moon goes down too soon  
  
What can I expect from the day ahead?  
Maybe I'll just sleep instead, no escaping it  
  
Sunrise, who owns your time?  
9-5 for life  
  
What can I expect from the years ahead?  
  
I get up in the morning  
But mostly in the afternoon  
The sun gets up to early  
The moon goes down to soon  
  
If you would go away. I could sleep all day  
But up is where I have to get, no escaping it. 


	5. Man Of Steel

The Simple Things  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the great lyrics  
Summary: Jess's story, before and through the transfer to SH.  
A/N On every chapter there's going to be a song by "ALL"   
;D   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 – Man Of Steel   
  
  
Mom wasn't home. I had one call to make, and as expected, she wasn't home.   
  
  
They didn't have a lot on me. They found only the money, it wasn't enough to prove I was a juggler*. Lucky for me, the package was already handed to its destination. Probably saved me a few years at a youth offenders' institution.  
  
  
My age also played in my favor.   
  
  
They tried to press me for information. Tried to frighten me with threats, but I knew better. Informing on Adrian was much more horrifying than any threat they could have made, thinking about his potential reprisal made their threats sound appealing.   
  
  
Eventually, realizing that this was my first slip, and seeing my mother's attitude and of course the fact that they actually had nothing on me, they decided not to charge me, they just lectured me some and tried to talk to my mom. Yeah, like that'll help...  
  
  
That night, when my mom never came, I had time to think. A lot of time, really. I couldn't sleep in there.   
  
  
Damn my father for leaving us, maybe if he'd stayed, I wouldn't have turned out like this, ended in police custody for the night. But I knew I was only deceiving myself. It wouldn't have changed a thing. It's not like we were close or anything. He just went to his random new job every morning, then I sometimes saw him late at night, sometimes not, that's it. Nothing more. We were never a warm family.   
  
  
I thought about my mom. She didn't deserve the title, but nevertheless, she was, my mom. I sometimes felt angry thinking about her, but mostly, I felt sorry for her. And for me. It was sad, she was a sad person. I don't remember her being happy. I guess she was at some point in her life, everyone got to have a few happy moments, and I couldn't help but wonder if I was the cause to her sadness. Maybe before having me, she was happy, maybe my parents were happy together once. I couldn't shake this nagging feeling that kept making me feel unwanted. A baggage.  
  
  
Nowadays, she was pretty pathetic, depending on her dumb ass 'boyfriends' who treated her like crap. A pathetic crap magnet, my mom.  
  
  
No wonder I ended up here.  
  
  
Then I came to think about myself. I was hitting rock bottom at the moment, but there was also a little promise at the situation, the knowledge that no doubt this was to be my all time lowest point, it gave me hope, I mean, how (more)low can I go?  
  
  
I knew I had potential, I can do more. Only problem was – I wasn't acting on it.  
  
  
'A potential is not enough' my 8th grade teacher used to tell me when I kept letting her down over and over again. 'you have to seize that latent potential in order to fulfill yourself, otherwise, a day will come that you'll regret it.'   
'Grasp onto it and make it real'.   
  
  
Once, she told me the story behind her constant insistence about the subject. She too, had potential, but she was too afraid to fully explore it. She let herself and her environment suppress that potential. Instead of believing in herself, she believed in others' thoughts, and she'll regret it 'till the day she'll die, that's what she told me.   
  
  
Now it descended upon me. I never understood her before, but it sank at that moment. There, when I had time to think about it all.  
  
  
It won't be easy, but I'm gonna make it for myself.  
  
  
I want no regrets when I'll look back.  
  
  
  
  
* A juggler == teen aged street dealer   
------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Man Of Steel" By ALL  
  
If I ever get out of this hole that I'm in  
I'll take a stand. I'll be a man of steel.  
  
Too many mistakes, not enough breaks  
In my life for one man to stand  
  
I will overcome my fears, and I'll be a strong as I appear.  
I'll be a man of steel. I am really REALLY real. 


	6. Frog

The Simple Things  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the great lyrics  
Summary: Jess's story, before and through the transfer to SH.  
A/N On every chapter there's going to be a song by "ALL"   
;D   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 – Frog  
  
  
We got home late afternoon. Mom was totally sober by then, I could tell by the stricken look she had on her face. It lacked the softening affect the alcohol had on her.  
  
  
We didn't talk that evening. Well, it wasn't something unusual, it's just that the silence seemed heavier than ever.  
  
I went into my room, plopped on the bed with my favorite book, 'Oliver Twist'. It had always inspired and gave me hope, so I once again, sank into a world where bad things happens but there was always the promise for a happy ending, and pushed my sticky situation away for now.   
  
  
Mom woke me up unusually early. It was actually uncommon for her to wake me up period. I was still a bit dazed, but listening to her words woke me up at once.   
  
  
"I'm sending you to my brother, in Stars Hollow"   
  
  
-----------   
  
I knew it was the only thing to do. But still, I was thrown away by the ramification. NY was home. I had my little corner there, I knew my way around. And now I had to leave home. It was not just my mom that I was going to leave behind, it was my old life. My whole existence was to be reborn.   
  
-----------  
  
  
I packed some of my cloths, a few books and my CD player in a duffle bag and without looking back, started my way in the direction of Port Authority central station.   
  
  
"The train to Hartford will departure in two minutes" a high woman's voice announced in the background.  
  
  
This place is so forsaken, it doesn't even have a direct train to I thought bitterly.   
  
  
I took a seat by a window, placed my headphones on and hoped nobody's gonna sit beside me. I like to travel by train. Not the underground ones, I like those you can sit back and relax in their comfy seats and watch the scenery go by, out of the square little windows. I have a vague memory, you know these ones, when you can't tell if you really remember or if you just made them up, of me and my dad, traveling by train to the sea. I think I was having fun that day, but than again, I'm not entirely sure I didn't just make it up, maybe I read about it somewhere and created this little fantasy, I don't know... One thing I'm sure about is he won't be there to verify it.   
  
  
At least nobody sat beside me. I wasn't in a mood for an annoyance.  
  
  
Gradually, the scenery began to change. The big city and its smog were left behind and the landscape became more county like, green and relaxed.   
  
  
I barely remembered Luke. I saw him when I was about six I think. He was wearing a plaid shirt and a baseball cap, that was all I could remember, I probably won't recognize him. It's been over ten years now.   
  
  
The train made a stop at Yale University, New Haven, I was overwhelmed. It was huge and beautiful. I got a glimpse at a few students, proudly wearing the Uni's shirts. I could never be like that. They looked so happy and normal. I wish I could be like them.  
  
  
"Next stop Hartford Central" echoed in the booth.  
  
----------  
  
  
I got off the train at central, and caught the bus to Stars Hollow. The bus was half empty, so again, I wasn't bugged by others. I looked out the window, and again, the change as we left the city was pointed. Only now, it looked almost abandoned.   
  
  
About thirty minutes later, I noticed the sign "Welcome to Stars Hollow, population 9,973"   
  
  
Indeed abandoned.  
  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Frog" By ALL  
  
I've got a frog in my pocket. It's not a big frog. I like it anyway. One time I tried to hock it. You can't get much for that kind of frog these days. But you can have fun with an amphibian. Just put him back when you're done, back in your pocket, pocket or else he'll jump away. I know it's only a frog. It's not a cat or a dog. It's not a prize winning hog, but don't you knock it, knock it. Just the other day I heard this old man say, "I had a frog just like that when I was much, much younger. One day I let ol' Oscar get away. One night he lost himself in the fog. And I raised Oscar from a pollywog.. I swear to god I do miss that frog." "I had a frog like that when I was much, much younger. One day I let ol' Oscar get away. The other night we had a similar fog. I thought I saw him in a hollow log. I swear to god I do miss that frog."  
  
-------  
next one – Jess meets SH ;D   
  
I'd love to read your comments ;D   
  
LitJunkie 


	7. This World

The Simple Things  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the great lyrics  
Summary: Jess's story, before and through the transfer to SH.  
A/N On every chapter there's going to be a song by "ALL"   
;D   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 – This World  
  
  
The bus stopped.  
  
  
"Stars Hollow" the driver announced  
  
  
I took my duffel bag and approached the bus' front exit.   
  
  
Going out means no way back, I thought, and taking a deep breath, I put on a face of indifference and got off the bus.  
  
  
--------------  
  
My NY era ceased to exist.  
  
--------------  
  
  
As I got off I looked around, in search of my uncle.  
  
  
I didn't even talk to him before, it was going to be extremely awkward, I assumed  
  
  
Scanning the crowd for any sign of him a man in a plaid shirt and a baseball cap caught my eyes.   
  
  
Can't be. Too strange... But it was him. He looked at me uncomfortably, giving a slight nod, as if to confirm he was the one I was looking for.   
  
  
He approached me.   
  
  
Awkward.   
  
  
We both really didn't know what to say or how to act.   
  
  
"Jess"  
  
"Luke"   
  
  
We finally authenticated   
  
"Ah..."   
"That's all your stuff?" He sounded as if he was trying very hard finding something to talk about  
  
  
"Yeah" I didn't feel a need to elaborate   
  
  
"Ha..." he nodded again   
  
  
We stood there a few more seconds, gawkily staring at each other  
  
  
"Come on, I'll show you the diner and the apartment"  
  
  
------------------------   
  
I'm living above a diner. Guess it has it advantages. I don't even have my own room, but at least Luke didn't seem too talkative..   
  
------------------------  
  
  
I grabbed one of the few books I brought here with me and headed out, to explore my new "Home".  
  
--------  
  
  
Surreal.   
  
  
You know these movies about small towns, where everybody knows his neighbors, there's only one school, one grocery store and one barber shop?  
  
I think I'm there.  
  
  
Everybody seemed so happy to me. Almost too happy.   
  
  
I felt like a Martian walking alongside these people, and they did look at me as if I was one.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"This World" By ALL  
  
don't think I can last too long in this world don't feel like I belong in this world stranded alone on this alien beach everything is beyond my reach don't think I can make my peace with this world don't think I can last too long in this world don't feel like I belong in this world stranded alone on this alien beach everything is beyond my reach don't think I can make my peace with this world don't think I can take a part in this world ain't got he guts, ain't got the heart for this world all my promises and plans run like water through my hands don't think I can meet the demands of this world liar, lover, loser, saint all I am, all I ain't it's too much to take but not so much to lose don't feel like I can live in this world there's one alternative to this world solo shotgun serenade disconnect the plans I've laid there's no way, I have no faith in this world  
-------------------  
  
Sorry about it being so short… ;D 


	8. This World II

The Simple Things  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the great lyrics  
Summary: Jess's story, before and through the transfer to SH.  
A/N On every chapter there's going to be a song by "ALL"   
;D   
  
  
Hey, sorry for the long time since my last update, I've been pretty busy lately ;D   
  
  
Chapter 8 – This World II  
  
  
I walked around for a while, absorbing the town's tempo, the unfamiliar new atmosphere. I felt so beyond this small town and its people. This little town was my anti-thesis.  
  
  
The whole 'lone wolf' act was not new to me, but being here really accentuated it. I don't think I can relate to these people, they seem different, they talk different and they even dress different, smalltowners...  
  
  
Luckily, I don't have to start school this week, since it's already Thursday, I won't need to deal with school 'till Monday and that's a great relief, cause saying that I'm a little out of it when it comes to school, will be a huge understatement.  
  
  
I practically haven't been to school in New York and taking authority nor being subject to adults in general, was really not my thing ever. At least, I think the academic part won't be much of a problem, it never was one before.  
  
  
Noon came and was almost gone, and my stomach started giving me signs that I should grab something to eat. I acknowledged the fact that my uncle owns a diner, actually it kind of reminded me of Eddie's, and it would be a free lunch, but I didn't feel like dealing with him just yet, so I decided to just grab something at the grocery store I saw before.   
  
  
The moment I walked into the store, in search of something edible, I felt as if someone was following me. I've already noticed that people around here were a little strange and quite nosy, so I guess I was kind of an attraction, being the newest resident in town.   
  
  
Living in New York all my life and working for Adrian, had really sharpen my instincts. Without letting my follower being aware of it, I took a glimpse at his figure.   
  
  
An obese man, pretty old, grey hair, strange, strange taste for clothing...   
A fluffy white cardigan and grey old pants. Extra nosy character.  
  
  
I walked slowly, enjoying the game he was playing with me. I moved between the aisles, walking in circles for a while, him tailing me suspiciously, until I decided it was no fun anymore, stopped abruptly, and turned to face his surprised expression.   
  
  
His face instantly took an uncomfortable appearance, but recovered quickly into an irritated stare.   
  
  
"May I help you, young man?"   
  
  
"I'm good" I answered amused   
  
  
"Fine" he huffed and quickly retreated   
  
  
That was rather amusing.   
  
  
I think I've found myself a new hobby...   
  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
I finally compromised on a bag of chips and coke. That'll do for now. As I approached the cashier, I noticed it was the same odd person that was following me before.   
  
  
"That's all?" he asked doubtfully  
  
  
"Yeah"   
"It'll be 3.84$ young man"   
  
  
I gave him a five and waited for the change. Behind him stood a very tall boy, about my age I think, and bagged my purchase. He gave me an arrogant look as I took my bag and left the store.   
  
  
Like he had something to be proud of... after all he was just a Bagboy.   
  
  
----------------------  
  
Yes, I know it's too short and took me too long .. sorry about that ;D  
Please review and give me your thoughts about the soon to happen encounter between r/j, I haven't figured it yet...   
  
LitJunkie ;D 


	9. AN

Hi there, i just wanted to let anyone that has intrest in my story,  
  
that I'm going to countinue writing it, it's just that I was really  
  
busy for the last month and probably it's going to take me a little while, since   
  
my exams are coming soon,  
  
but I'll be back eventually...   
  
;D  
  
LitJunkie 


End file.
